Friends of the Frog
by Picklesdds
Summary: Tsuyu Asui had two best friends when she was young, but they had to move away two years after discovering their quirks. Now they're back, and are in class 1-A
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Matt and Erin! Tsuyu's childhood friends!

Tsuyu Asui was sitting in her household's living room, her legs crossed on the couch. Her hair was being set in a braid by the female behind her. This girl look very strange.

She had a blue scaled and navy blue body. Her blue scales made it look like she had shoulder length gloves, and thigh high boots. Her scales went around her back, and stopped at her sides. Her entire front body was covered in navy blue skin. 

Her red, shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes were the key features on her face, with her scales coming up to her cheeks, and had fins for ears. She was currently trying (and failing) to braid her best friends hair.

This was Erin Langeron, whose quirkwas "sea-demon", which turned her into this form.

"Wow, you're reallybad at that, Erin." Said a young, male voice. This voice belonged to a boy with choppy, brown hair, blue eyes, and neon blue tattoos coming up to under his eyes. These "tattoos" we're actually his quirk, communication. 

The tattoos started with a circle, and moved in neon blue lines around his body. They went to his cheeks, to down his chest and stomach, around his back, to the tops of his shoulders, and to the tips of his fingers.

He was currently playing a gameof New Super Mario Brothers U, and was on the final level.

"I mean you were never good with hair in the first place and- NO!" He yelled as Bowser killed him, AGAIN.

Tsuyu looked at him with a deadpan stare, and said "Well, Erin likes it, I like it, so it doesn't really matter in the end." Erin let out a laugh and continued braiding Tsuyu's hair, and failing at it.

"Well I just don't want you to be picked on by those meanies again, Tsu." Matt said, momentarily look ing away form his game and looking at Tsu with sad looking eyes. "They always say you look weird, and I don't like that."

Ganma and Beru Asui look on as the kids were talking. Both parents looked at eachother in sadness as they remembered that some kids pick on Tsuyu because of her quirk, Frog-Form, which gave her the abilities of a frog.

Tsuyu said the kidslaughed at her, saying she looked weird. Erin came to her defense, but due to the way she looked, she was laughed at and picked on as well.

Both girls were ready to cry, but then Matt came to the rescue, stating that 'people shouldn't pick on pretty girls!' They then all became best friends after school.

They were unpopular in elementary school, because of their "stupid quirks". They were picked on and Matt was sent to the principal's office because he hit one kid because he called Erin and Tsuyu 'ugly'.

Big mistake.

Tsuyu blushed as Matt used the nickname for her, which he made when he first saw her. Tsuyu was a bit embarrassed by it, but she still liked it.

"W-well, I think I look good, so who cares about what people think. I've got you two, so itdoesn't matter if people make fun of me!" Tsuyu said, as she got her (tiny) blush under control.

Matt looks at her fora bit, but shrugged as he looked at his game again. Erin got back to trying to braid Tsuyu's hair, and they fell back into a comfortable silence of making idle chatter while Tsuyu looked at Matt playing his game.

Beru sighed and went back to cooking dinner while Ganma looked for a bit longer and went back to doing some of the taxes. Both parents were happy that their little girl had great friends. 

Tsuyu then got a good idea to freak Matt out and slowly got up and stalked up to Mattand got close to the side of his stuck her long tongue out licked the side of his face.

Matt, of course, took this extremely maturely.

This means he let out a **very** girly scream and rolled and ran around the floor shouting stuff like 'cooties' and'long hair disease'. He then turned to Tsuyu and gave her the most evil looking glare a six year old can give.

"Why would you do that, Tsu!" Matt cried in anger and looked at Erin, who was doubled over in laughter.

"Because you were being kind of annoying and didn't pay enough attention to me," said Tsuyu "and plus, you kind of deserved due to that comment to Erin."

"Oh yeah?" Matt puffed out his cheeks as he crossed his arms and suddenly, he grew and evil grin. "We'll see about that!" He said as he pounced on them both and they rolled around on the floor and tickled each other in their play fight. 

They then justlayed there, breathing heavily and giggling.

Beru laughed and called them to dinner. Matt got up first and started chowing down. Tsuyu and Erin sat down and ate at a more reasonable pace.

They joked and laughed and when the time to go to bed came, they all just slept together on the

couch.

If only they knew what was going to happen to them


	2. The friends arrive

Tsuyu woke up and groaned softly. She had had another bad dream about the separation. That had been nine years ago.

"Damnit you two... why'd you leave?" She asked, as she rolled on her side and cried softly.

The separationhit them all hard. Matt and Erin had to move to another freaking COUNTRY. They moved to Australia. AUSTRALIA!

Tsuyu just lay there, staring idly into space and wondering if she'll ever see them again. The final goodbyes were disheartening.

There was crying. And promises to see each other again. And a present to remember them. But other than that shekinda hated them because they moved.

Tsuyu then got up. She had to make breakfast. Her mom and dad don't stay around much. The separation hit them hard too. Matt and Erin were like children to them.

After putting on her school uniform and brushing her hair, she went downstairs to make breakfast. But breakfast was already made with a note on it.

"Hey dearest. I know it's been 9 years since the separation, so I decided to make you breakfast. And I do know it's the entrance exam. Kick butt! -Mom"

Tsuyu smiled lightly and ate the breakfast and set out for the entrance exam.

It was time to become a hero.

* * *

As Tsuyu passed the entrance gate, two figures noticed her.

One was wearing a white dress shirt, blue jeans with a leather belt, and a navy blue unzippedhoodie with the hood down.

A sword was stuck in the jeanbelt, and he was fairly tall, reaching about 6 feet. He had shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail, and piercing blue eyes.

The other was was wearing cargo shorts, knee high boots, a tank top, and a zipped red hoodie, with the hood up.

"That her?" Asked the onein the blue hoodie.

The one in the red hoodie smiled under it. "Yup!" She said, excitedly.

"She grew up nice..." Said blue hoodie, checking her entire body out, but got slapped by the one in red.

"Ugh... perv. We're not here to check her out, we're here to reunite with her!"

Blue hoodie waved his hand. "I know, I know... jeez." He said as he nursed his head.

"Let's go Matt." Said the red one

Matt nodded his head, smirking. "Alright, Erin."

* * *

The written test was first. Matt was put in the northeastcorner, Erin the southeast, and Tsuyu in the middle.

Matt was freaking out.

"Crap! What're the answers! I must know a few, right!?" Matt said, flipping his shit.

"...Crap..." He said, fearing for his career.

Erin was steadily making her way through the questions, answering each one. She looked up to see Matt freaking out.

"... Idiot..." She said, face palming. She looked to Tsuyu, who was already finishing up.

"I may not be the smartest, but at least I know these things. How he got through training I'll never know."

Tsuyu was just finishing up and looked around the room. She saw Izuku who was just finished as well, Iida who was quietly sitting, Uraraka who was having difficulties, and Katsuki who didn't even bother trying.

Her eyes set on a brown haired boy who was flipping his shit. Her heart skipped a beat and she instantly thought of Matthew.

She looked back and saw a red hooded girl who had perks of red hair and thought of Erin. She looked down at her palms and clenched them. She was shook out of her stupor when the bell rang, signaling the end of the test.

* * *

"Remember, get as many points as you can, kids!" Said Present MC, who was at the starting gate.

"Ready..."

Tsuyu crouched down, ready to hop.

"Set..."

Matt clenched his sword and slowly drew it out of its sheath.

Erin's fingers extended into claws.

"GOOOOOO!"

All the kids raninto the fray, each one scattering into different directions.

Except poor Izuku, who was confused , and ran a few seconds later.

Three different thoughts ran through three people's heads.

'I'll make you two proud, Erin, Matt!'

'Tsuyu, we'll finally be together again!'

'Time to show Tsuyu we'll be with her again!'


	3. Reunited at last

Matt ran up and started slicing up the fake villains with his sword. He cut the arm off of one, then cut diagonally through another. He simply tapped one and it started firing through the other robots.

That was Matt's quirk, communication, and it allowed him to take control and talk to any machine. It was extremely useful. Like when the stove breaks down, or when your car loses power.

He looked over to see Erin clawing through the other robots as well. She flipped over one, landed on another and threw it at the one she flipped over. She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Show off..."

"You know you love it."

"Can't say that I don't."

Matt dodged a charge and stabbed one and threw it at another one and cut 1 vertically in half. Erin ripped off ones arm and spewed out water which cut through a robot.

Tsuyu was slowly dismantling the robots. She hopped on one and kicked it. Then got behind it and threw it at the wall. She didn't notice the two-point robot come up behind her, though.

Matt checked up on Tsuyu again and he ran over to her, drawing his sword.

"Hey you damn bucket of bolts!"

"Huh?!"

Tsuyu turned around just as Matt blocked the attack, and pushed it back and sliced up the robot. He sighed andlaughed and turned around and gave a hand to Tsuyu.

"You okay? That was a close one, huh?"

"Y-yeah, thanks..." Tsuyu drifted off as she blushed and thought of Matt when shesaw this strangers face. Brown hair, blue eyes, yet this kid had a small scar on hisupper lip.

Red hoodie ran over and scolded him.

"Don't rush in like that, stupid!"

"Ow, sorry.. hey, don't hit me! Jeez... I just wanted to defend this damsel in distress. It's my job as a knight you know!"

Both girls looked unimpressed at his declaration, and the disguised Erin looked at Tsuyu.

"Sorry about his idiocy. I think you shouldn't stick around him. It's contagious," "HEY!" ".. so I guess we should get going, huh?"

Tsuyu nodded after getting out of her stupor.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me...?"

"Oh, I'm Mark, full-fledged knight, and soon to be pro hero-in-training."

Matt motioned to Erin.

"And this is Aeris. She's been my friend for as long as I can remember."

"Ok. I'm Tsuyu Asui. Just call me Tsuyu."

Both friends nodded, and turned to fight the robots.

* * *

Matt ran up to a robot and held out the sword's hiltas a gun barrelpopped out and fired a shot that sliced through an enemy. The bullet kept going and exploded on a robot's face.

"Heh, still got it. Oh,I love you, my gun-sword. Don't ever leave me."

As Matt rubbed his cheek on the sword, Erin hurdled over Matt and put her fingers in a gun shape. A sphere of water shot out and electrocuted a robot, making it explode.

She bit another robot with her shark-like teeth and threw it to another one, which crashed into a wall.

"Five minutes left, huh? Where's that big robot Present MC talked about?"

She looked around and saw Tsuyu taking out a few robots. She looked to see a tan haired spiky boy literally blow up robots.

"A few of them have cool powers."

Matt was also running around looking at the competition. He saw a green-haired boy looking around confused.

"That kid'll get himself killed. Oh well. Not my problem yet."

He shot a robot without even looking at it, then impaled and slashed another one. He dodged out of the way of a punch and threw one into the sky.

"This has been going on for a long time. Can't be more than... 2 minutes left?" He asked, unsure of himself. He looked around and decided to move towards Tsuyu.

* * *

Everyone was running away from the giant robot, even our heroes. Tsuyu was lacking behind, with Matt and Erin behind her. Until someone shouted,

"DIEEEEEEE!"

And the giant just crashed into the building the three protagonists were under. A huge slab of rock was falling into Tsuyu and Matt and Erin both yelled.

"TSUYU!"

Erin and Matt's hoodies fully came off, showing Erin's waist length red hair. Tsuyu's heart skipped a beat when she saw her best friends, protecting her from the rocks.

"Matt... E-Erin...?" She asked, choking up before Matt sliced through the rock andturned to Tsuyu.

"Yup..." he had a somber smile on his face. "Sorry for not telling you sooner. We wanted to be a suprise. So, uh... suprise!"

Erin smiled happily and gave her a slip of paper.

"This is the address of our apartment. We can't talk now, sadly, but after classes go to this place in apartment 4." Erin quicklyhugged Tsuyu. "Seeya!"

Matt gave a quick two finger salute as he sheathed his sword. "See ya later, alligator!"

Tsuyu waved and mumbled a "..sure you guys."

She couldn't help herself as a huge grin broke out on her face. They were here! They were back! Best entrance exam ever. Tsuyu walked to see who was ranked in the rankings.

* * *

Matt walked up to the rankings and quickly scanned over the list:

1\. Bakugou Katsuki:73 Villian / 0 Rescue

So Explosion Boy was never one, eh? That'll make things interesting. He quickly spotted his and the girls' names as well.

4\. Matthew Dils: 68 Villian / 23 Rescue

7\. Erin Langeron: 65 Villian / 23 Rescue

13\. Tsuyu Asuu: 45 Villian / 10 Rescue

"Yes! I'm in the top 5! Now I'm getting ready to beat everyone ahead of me!"

Erin giggled and patted his head.

"Don't get too excited, Matt. We gotta get back to the apartment and get our papers in order."

"Oh right." Matt blinked once and snapped around to go to their apartment.

Tsuyu watched them walking away and looked at the paper in her hand. 'Matt, Erin. I'll see you in a few hours, once I get back to my family and tell them the news.

* * *

Tsuyu closed the door behind her and sighed and fell down to the floor. She sighed and removed her shoes.

She got up and went to the living room to find her entire family there, waiting for her. Beru turned to her daughter.

"So honey, how was the exam?"

"I passed. There's a three day grace period between when now and when school starts."

"That's great honey! Say, what's that in your hand?" Ganma looked confused as he looked at her hand. "Is it... a piece of paper?"

"Yes.. it was given to me by some friends."

Beru and Ganma looked at each other, confused. Matt and Erinwere the only close friends Tsuyu had and she only accepted the address of her close friends.

"It's uh... Matt's and Erin's. They moved back to Tokyo. They took the entrance exam." Tsuyu said as she sat down between her parents.

Beru screamed and Ganma just had a look of extreme happiness on his face.

"Really!? How are they? Are they healthy? Are they together? Where are they living?!" Beru was shooting off questions a mile a minute.

"Calm down dear, calm down." Ganma chuckled and then looked to Tsuyu. "Sow how are they really? Do they look healthy?"

"Yup! Matt was... admittedly cute, and Erin looked beautiful." Tsuyu was smiling as she recited what she say. "I'm gonna pay their apartment a visit, and see if I can't sleepover, if that's okay?"

Tsuyu looked to her parents expectantly. Both Beru and Ganma nodded their heads. Tsuyu ran up the stairs to get clothes and such.

* * *

As Tsuyu came down the stairs, she noticed her little siblings were missing. She looked down the hallway to their room, but it was closed, signaling they weren't here.

"Hey mom, where are Samidari and Satsuki? I can't see them." Tsuyu asked as she came back downstairs, with a backpack on her shoulders.

"Oh, they're having a little sleepover. Like you are." Beru looked to her daughter. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow I hope."

Tsuyu nodded and set off for her friends apartment.

* * *

As Tsuyu stepped up to the apartment door, she hesitated. She wasn't sure whether this was a good idea. She hadn't darn them for 9 years. What if they weren't the same?

'No!' she thought, 'they are still my best friends!' Tsuyu took a few deep breaths, then knocked on the door.

There was a moment of silence before she heard footsteps coming up to the door. It drew back, opening to reveal Matt in a cooking apron, brown hair undone from its ponytail, and mouth set in a grin.

"Hey stranger! Come on in. As much as I would love to have a tearful reunion here, this **is** ahallway, so..." He motioned into the apartment.

Tsuyu nodded, trying to hold back the tears. She walked in, took her shoes off. The hallway connected to the dining room/kitchen, to her right, there was a small stairway that curved, to the bedrooms.

On her left, was a dining table on the wall with two entryways to the left and right of it. She saw a couch, a rocking chair, a coffee table, a tv stand, a tv, and a surround sound system.

Tsuyu say Erin stretched out on the couch, watching a tv show. She turned around and saw Matt making dinner. He stopped, and Erin got up to look in the dining room and her eyes lit up in joy.

Tsuyu was at her breaking point and started to sniffle a bit.

"Hey what's wrong, Tsu?" Oh god, he used the nickname for god. They were back. They were **Real**.

"I-I just...you're real... and here.. and I... I..." she couldn't finish as she started crying and latched onto Matt, wrapping her arms around his body.

"Hey... hey, don't cry... of course we're here... we promised right?" Matt whispered to Tsuyu, and wrapped his arms around her. Erin came up tearfully and joined in on the hug.

They stayed like that for a few seconds more, before Tsuyu pulled away, still sniffling a little.

"I'm gonna go sit down. Hey Erin, wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

"I'll make sure dinner's ready." Matt went back to finishing up dinner, and set it onto the coffe table, and flopping onto the couch where Erin and Tsuyu were.

* * *

Eventually, it became very late. No one wanted to leave each other yet, so they all say together on the couch. Tsuyu was laying down, her head on Matt's lap.

Erin was leaning on Matt's shoulder, her hand on Tsuyu's head. Matt was in the middle, slowly brushing Tsuyu'shair. He sighed, turning off the TV. He closed his eyes, happy he was with his friend again.

Until his eyes snapped open suddenly.

"I have to pee."


	4. Time for school

Tsuyu woke up.

She didn't want to wake up, but the stupid rulesofsleep just to had to get her down. So as she opened her eyes, she felt extremely comfortable. Her head was on a soft pillow, and her body covered in layers of blankets.

She opened her eyes to see Matt's sleepingface.

That's when she realized.

She had her face on his lap. Oops.

She blushed and got up instantly. She was stuttering quietly to herself, before she calmed down and set her head down to his lap again. Yes, she did love him. But she couldn't realize these feelings before they moved away.

Now that Matt was back, shewas able to figure out her feelings a bit easier. He was just so cool and funny in the exams...

Tsuyu sighed, getting up to get a shower and get changed. As she went upstairs to find a bathroom, she saw a hallway with two different rooms, both with signs labeling Matt's and Erin's rooms.

She decided to use the bathroom in Erin's room, and was soonin the shower.

She was thinking on her emotions for her best friends. She did love Matt, but did she love Erin in the same way...? She had to figure out these questions now that the two of them were back. She turned the shower off and changed her clothes.

* * *

noshade=""

As Tsuyu was taking a shower, Matt waswhipping up pancakes, and Erin settling the table. It seemed they were talking about something.

"Should I tell her..? I don't know if that's a good idea considering that we just got back." Matt looked at Erin momentarily, and Erin stared back, before answering.

"I say wait a bit Matt. Figure out what she likes, and see if you're the same. I'm not good at giving relationship advice, but I believe this to be the best route for now." Erin looked down at the tableand and continued her work.

Matt looked at her for a few more seconds before going back to making his pancakes. However, he had a look of quiet contemplation on his face. He was thinking in his mind how to confess his feelings towards Tsuyu.

Just like Tsuyu was towards Matt, Matt figured out during being away and during training that he lovedTsuyu, and he only threw himself harder into his training, if only to see Tsuyu faster.

Tsuyu came downstairs in her change of clothes and sat down at the dining table. Seeing her, Matt thought of the training he did,

Sometimes Matt would just stay up all night thinking on how to reveal his love to her. ' _I guess I can't say much. We weren't here for 9_ _ **years.**_ _What if she hates us for something like that?'_ He set the pancakes  
/on the dining table. ' _I wonder what we should do? We have 2 more days to set up our costumes, but then what? Maybe we could- oh that is a good idea.'_

Matt coughed and got the girls' attention.

"Ladies, seeing as we just reunited, I say we go around town, with Tsuyu telling us about what changed. He looked to Tsuyu for confirmation with a smirk.

"Sure. We can stop by my place first. My parents have been waiting to see you just as much as I have." Tsuyu spoke as she nodded.

Matt got up and decided to get changed. Erin went up to do the same.

* * *

As Tsuyu knocked on the door she looked to see Matt fidgeting with his phone, sweeping through apps and trying to waste time not worrying. Erin, however had an anxious look on her face, her hands clasped together in front of her.

The door opened, and Beru looked at them for all of 2 seconds before she took both Matt and Erin in a bone crushing hug

"It'sso great to see you two again!" She momentarily backed away to get a good look at both of them. "Erin, you look so beautiful!" Erin flushes and silently thanks her. "And Matt, what a handsome young man you've become!"

Matt simply chuckles andscratches the back of his head.

"Aw shucks, thanks Mrs. Asui!" A tip of southern drawl comes outof his mouthfor a second. Did he get a southern accent when he went to Australia? Or did he get it growing up? Either way, Tsuyu thought it was kinda adorable, and she giggled.

Matt lookedat her, his ears flushing a bit.

"Did you just..." ' _Shit that giggle was adorable'_ "...giggle at my awesome southern accent?" At Tsuyu's nod, Matt put a hand over his chest, and gasped dramatically as he walked inside the house.

"I'm **shocked** and **appalled!** Ithoughtyou liked me."

Tsuyu sweat dropped as he fell into a depression, but then was fine after he shook hands with Ganma.

"Well my boy look at you! You're taller than me now!" And indeed he was. Matt was easily the tallest person in the room, clocking in at 6'2". Erin wasn't close behind at 5'8", while Tsuyu was smaller, coming close to 4'11".

"Heheh... guess I am, huh? Never thought about it too much, though I did have to duck a bit to stop my hair from hitting the doorway." Matt scratched the back of his head as he sat on the couch. "Oh I remember this couch! I loved this couch."

Matt sank furtherinto the couch at this revelation.

Erin shook her head and shrugged her head before sitting next to Matt and, like him, sank into the couch with a sigh of contentment.

"Hey guys, I know you really like my couch, but we should get moving. A lot has changed since when you were gone, and we got only one day to look at stuff." Tsuyu motioned to the door. "I just wanted to come back to drop my clothes off."

"You gotta ruin my fun huh, Tsuyu?" Matt groaned and got up, not before picking up Erin, who let out a quiet "nooooooo..." Matt let out a chuckle and gave a one-arm hug to Beru and ran out, Erin over his shoulder. Tsuyu giggled and quickly followed suit.

/

One day later

Matt and Erin ran to where Tsuyu was waiting for them, passing by an extremely tall square-faced man. They met up and walked to class 1-A and sat down.

Matt quickly sweeper over the classroom, taking in all the characters. Bakugou had his feet on his deck, and was getting yelled at by square-face because of it.

A boy with a bird face and beak was sitting next to him, along with a boy with six arms connected withskin between them.

There seemed to be... floating clothes, a girl with black hair in a ponytail. A girl was next to her, with phone jacks connected to her ears. A boy with red and white hair was silently brooding to himself.

He heard a commotion near the door and saw a smallboy with green hair and eyes.

Matt's eyes narrowed, and felt an immense power beneath that small frame. ' _He's dangerous...'_ he saw a girl with shoulder-length brown hair come up behind him. Green Hair was completely flustered. ' _but he's kind of weird, huh... still, wouldn't hurt with trying to make a new friend here.'_

He waved the Green Hair and Brown Hair over to him and they complied, sitting in front of him and Erin.

"Hey you two, I'm Matthew Dils, girls next to me are Erin Langernon," he pointed to Erin, "and Tsuyu Asui." He motioned to Tsuyu next to him.

"Nice to meet you!" This girl is loud. "I'm Ochako Uraraka! Pleasure to meet you!" She shook Matt's hand frantically.

"I'm Izuyu Midoriya. Pleasure to meet you. Green Hair introducedhimself. Bland name, but Mattknew better.

Someone coughed at the front of the class, and he saw the teacher at the front of the class. He was wearing a black coat, bandages on his neck, and his wild hair was in front of his face.

"Hello class, I am Aizowa Shouta, your teacher. Welcome to U.A Academy, where we where we make sure that you kids are ready to be full fledged heroes someday. Anyway, put these on and follow me outside."

He produced a bunch of navy blue track suits from his sleeping bag, and went outside.

* * *

As the last of the class followed outside, Aizawa began his lesson.

"Alright class, listen up, you're all gonna do a little physical exercise. A Quirk Apprehension Test."

Everyone looked a little confused, so Matt decided to speak up.

"I've heard of this." Everyone turned to Matt, and he continued. "It's 8 physical exercises we all did in middle school, but we use our quirks to boost our abilities, showing our teacher the full extent of our quirks."

Aizawa clapped and nodded to prove his point. He then had Bakugou come up and told him to pitch a ball, but while using his quirk. Bakugou winded up, yelled, and threw the ball, but an explosion fired from his hand, and the ball rocketed upwards.

Aizawashowed the class the distance, it was over 700 meters!

"This'll be easy!" Some idiot yelled out in the back and Matt and Erin both senses a change in Aizawa. He pushed his hair back behind his head, and he had a creepy smile on his face.

"Fun, you say? Fine then, I'll make a special rule." Matt tensed up beside Tsuyu, and she looked to him briefly. "The person who comes in last place will be instantly **expelled.** "

Everyone was either silent, freaking out, or was saying they'll be number one. Matt relaxed and had a small smile on his face.

"I'll go first." Matt said as he took his sword in his right hand, and a ball in his left.

Erin rolled her eyes and shouted to not go overboard. Matt tossed the ball up and winded up his sheathed sword, and swung.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya wasn't really expecting much more from high school. Meet his best friend/bully (honestly the line had been blurred a long time ago), make a bunch of new friends, meet a cute girl, pretty normal day up until this moment.

The moment the ball hit Matt's sheathed blade, Matt's arm was pushed back and the ball was sent rocketing fowards. It easily went over 1000 meters, topping Bakugou's score.

Izuku instantly had his book out, mumbling and writing down possible ideas for hisquirk.

"Is it a strength quirk? A quirk which can only be used through his sword?" As Izuku was writing a mumbling, Tsuyu and Erin were having different reactions. Tsuyu was clapping, and Erin was snickering and giggling at the reactions of her classmates.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Matt didn't use his quirk during that. That meant that was Matt's normal physical strength. The kid was dangerous. But even more worrying, was his sense of calm while he hit the ball.

He briefly check the measurementtool in his hand, and showed the class.

1587.65 meters.

Holy shit.

Everyone turned in fear towards Matthew, who was getting excitedly cheered on by Uraraka and Erin, and was being analyzed by Tsuyu and Izuku.

Bakugou then decided to voice our the entire opinion of the class.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!"


	5. Quirk Apprehension

"Good question, Bakugou. How **did** I do that? Maybe if you stop being an adshole for more than 39 seconds you'll figure it out."Matt turned to the class, and smirked at Bakugou.

Bakugou looked ready to just about kill Matt, but let it go and yelled at everyone to get a move on. Matt snickered at started for the rest of the tests.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of watching others compete, competing, and showing off, all under the threat of expulsion, Matt knew that he was safe. Erin was too. It was Tsuyu and Izuku he was worried about.

Despite only knowing him for a few hours, Matt liked Izuku. He was timid and shy on the outside, but underneath held a fire to protect people and to be a real hero. A hero like All Might.

Speaking of All Might, his and Izuku's quirks were shockingly similar. Both were strength-enhancing quirks, allowing for high speed movement, powerful attacks, and making a terrifying power. But the similarities ended their.

While All Might took no damage from his quirk, Izuku's body took the physical backlash of each attack he threw. It was like his body was in a constant All or nothing mode. Maybe with practice he could control how much strength he could shoot off, butfor  
now, he was a glass cannon.

Matt was shook out of his musings when he noticed Tsuyu being called up to throw the ball. She wrapped her tongue around the ball, started spinning around, and threw it with her tongue

677.45 meters. Not bad.

Tsuyu came bounding back and Erin congratulated her.

"Good job Tsu, that was a good throw." Matt complimented. "Not as good as mine, but hey, win some, lose some."

Tsuyu rolled her eyes and looked at the last person coming up. Izuku. He was last in everything.

"Uh-oh... this isn't gonna be pretty... Izukumay just be kicked out, guys." Matt covered his eyes as he said this. "Too bad, too. I was starting to like the kid. But if Aizawa-Sensei is serious about this, Izuku's gone."

As Izuku wound up, he was stopped by bandages wrapping around his body. He cried out in shock, before he was zipped in front of Aizawa-Sensei. Aizawa' eyes were red, and his hair was shooting straight up.

"...It's impossible."

"Huh?"

"It's impossible that a kid like you got into this academy at all with your quirk." Aizawa was glaring at Izuku, who was looking at his teacher with fear in his eyes. "Your quirk is a one-and-done deal. Use it for something, and your body gets destroyed."

"B-but..."

"BUT NOTHING!"

"Eep!" Izuku shut his mouth after that.

Off in the sidelines, Erin was about ready to get into action to stop this. Her cupped palms filled with water. She was stopped by Matt's hand on her shoulder. He was looking at Aizawa with a look that she couldn't place, but got the message and deactivated  
/her powers.

"Ok, look, I'll give you one more shot with this, kid. Blow it, or injure yourself to badly, and you'll be expelled, okay?" At Izuku's frantic nodding, Aizawa deactivated his quirk, and Izuku went to pick up the ball for one more shot, if he wasn't stopped  
/by Matt.

"Listen, Izuku, you need to activate your quirk at the last possible second. Your quirk **is** a one-and-done deal. If you use your finger, you'll be fine."

"Good idea Matthew, I will!" At Matt's nod, Izuku ran towards the pitching stand. Izuku wound up, breathed in, and started to throw the ball.

Matt was watching as Izuku kept the ball in his hand, until it went towards the tip of his finger. His finger flowed with a red, vein-like light, the. He then released theball, which exploded upwards into motion.

Matt was almost knocked back by the force of the throw, but managed to keep his ground at the last possible second. Everyone else wasn't so lucky, and was knocked to the ground.


End file.
